DESCRIPTION (Taken from application) The Environmental Statistics Core will provide data management, statistical and geographical information systems (GIS) support for all projects. Core faculty are drawn from the Department of Biostatistics at the Harvard School of Public Health (HSPH), as well as the Program in Environmental Epidemiology in the Department of Environmental Health. Core faculty represent expertise in optimal study design, non- parametric smoothing, Bayesian methods (including Monte Carlo Markov Chain (MCMC) methods), repeated measures, and not environmental risk assessment. Other environmental Statistics Core staff will provide GIS and data management expertise. Students, postdoctoral fellows, and additional faculty from the Department of Biostatistics will be available to provide additional data analysis as needed.